The Garden of Eden: Eve's Perspective
by Conman418
Summary: This is just a one-shot of the Garden of Eden portion of the King James Bible from Eve's perspective from her creation to the point where her and Adam are ousted from the Garden of Eden. I had to do it for English class and I thought I might as well post it here. Some facts don't line up exactly with the bible so don't bother commenting saying so I already know. K thnx bye.


Conor Cyckowski Garden of Eden Narrative 12/10/12

The new and unfamiliar surroundings that I had grown slightly accustomed to those last several days began to come to an end. I was surrounded by something that put a large amount of pressure on me and I was unsure of what was happening. I felt like my surroundings had changed and that something big was about to happen. Then I began to have strange sensations unlike ones I had felt since my creation. I began to think and feel and see. I could see.

There was a person, well I believe it was a person, standing in front of me. He stared at me with wonder and awe in his eyes. He began to speak, "You began as the rib of this man and are now the same creature yourself." At that point I noticed the other man lying on the ground with a large cut in his abdomen. "This is Adam. You were born from his likeness and he was born from mine. Since you are a part of him you must tend to his wounds and whims. You are to be his companion through all of your time here, and if you disobey this command you will be disposed of and another will be put in your place. Now tend to his wounds." With that the man disappeared and I was left to do as he asked. I gathered items from nearby that would appear to pierce the skin. A quill from another creature that had many so I didn't believe it would be needing it and I made some string from the stems of several tree leaves. With this I mended Adam's wounds and he soon awoke.

"Who are you, and why do you resemble me so much and so little?" He asked me. "I have no answers for you other than the fact that I am to be your companion and assist you in whatever it is you need to be assisted in."

"Well do you have a name?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I was not given a name." I replied.

"Well then I shall give one to you. I have named every creature you see in this garden and I wish for you to have one as well. I will call you Eve." With that my name became Eve, and Adam and myself began to live our days in the garden. He told me of the man who created me and of all his guidelines. The most important was to not eat from the tree of knowledge. That would be a simple task. There were plenty of other trees and bushes with plenty of food on them, one tree meant nothing.

Little did I know as time past, the one tree began to be more and more prevalent in my mind. I felt as if a voice was guiding me to the tree and told me that one small apple from the tree wouldn't hurt. There have to be hundreds of apples, the man wont even notice if one goes missing. So with that I took on apple off of the tree and bit into it. At that moment my mind had exploded with all the information I had never seemed to want to know, but now I can't see how it wasn't prevalent before. The most important thing that stuck in my head was one fact. Life isn't eternal. What reason did I ever have to think it was. I then realized that my body was bare. I had never done anything to cover my nakedness. I grabbed many leaves from a nearby tree and covered up as much of my body as I possibly could.

This revelation is so immense that I had to share it with Adam. He would never take the apple if he knew where it came from though so I had to trick him. I walked up to Adam with the apple in my hand and the leaves all over my body. He looked at me with concern.

"Eve why are there leaves all over your body?" He asked me.

"Do not worry about such a trivial thing. Here I gathered an apple for you to eat. I grabbed it off one of the trees nearby."

"Thank you Eve." Without question or concern he took the apple out of my hands and ate it. I saw a look on his face that showed that he had just realized the fact of life that he never realized before. Then he discovered his nakedness and quickly found what he could to cover himself. "Eve what have you done. You have given me an apple from the forbidden tree. You know that was the one thing that was never to be done."

"I understand but a voice spoke to me and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I needed to eat from the tree just to discover what secrets it held and why it was so forbidden."

"That wasn't for you to decide!" At this point Adam and I got into a very large argument about the tree. Adam eventually won as I conceded to the fact that what I had done was wrong. Then the man appeared again in front of Adam and I.

"Why are your body covered and your faces ashamed?" He asked.

"Eve has eaten from the forbidden tree and has tricked me into doing the same." Adam replied.

"Eve this foul act shall not go unpunished. I created you for the sole purpose of assisting where assistance was needed and you have broken my one absolute law. For this you shall suffer for all of eternity. You shall feel the pain of bearing children. Adam when she arouse from the garden covered in foliage you should have been more cautious. For this you shall also be punished. From hence forth you shall have nothing given to you. All animals and food must be harvested by you and prepared by you. Now both of you shall be ousted from the garden never to return. For I am sure that you now know that life is not eternal and that only eating the fruit from the tree of life shall give you back what you have now lost. The tree will be guarded and no one shall ever again abuse my kindness."

"But my lord I did not wish to eat from the tree a voice spoke to me and convinced me that it was the only choice I could have made. If this was not your voice than tell me whose was it."

"The outcast angel known as Lucifer. He has implanted himself in you and he shall also be punished." With that a creature unknown to Adam or I came into view sliding only on its stomach. This serpent was the voice of Lucifer that spoke to you. To help you be more cautious later I have given it a physical form. Now you must go for my patience wears thin. You have done wrong and you shall not stay here."

Adam and I walked to the exit of the Garden of Eden and stepped through the barrier. As we turned around to look back a cherub with a flaming dagger attempted to kill us, assuming we wished to go back into the garden. Adam and I walked away from the Garden of Eden never to return again.


End file.
